Naruto and Unohana
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Naruto doesn't like hospitals, but can one fourth division captain cure him of that? just a brief little story of a small relationship between the two. But it's so cuuute!
1. encounter300 years later

Uzamaki Naruto stared impassively at the Captain of squad four. She was a strong and fearful woman, Naruto knew, but it didn't stop the fact that he hated hospitals. He had hated them in life and he still hated them in death…er after life. No matter where he was, or why he was there, he hated the plain white walls and the disinfectant smell that were unique to all hospitals…seriously, they needed a copy right or something.

They had been staring at each other for a good three minutes, something that drew the attention of not only the patients but as well as the division members. The reason was simple, a teenager, just fresh out of the academy, was having a showdown with one of the oldest and feared shinigami. Something that not even other captains could do.

"Why are you out of your bed, Uzamaki kun?" Unohana Retsu finally asks sweetly. Naruto was a little turned on by her, if he were to be honest. She was a good person, and treated everyone as if they were important; but at the same time she wasn't afraid to use force…frightening.

"I see no reason to abandon my post when I'm in working condition, Unohana taicho" Naruto replied respectfully.

"Oh? I wasn't aware that you had any experience in the medical field, Uzamaki kun?" Unohana replied. It was a jab, he knew, but he merely smirked a little.

"It is true that I have no idea how to heal wounds as you do, nor can I bandaged a wound like any of your squad members (this earned jaws to drop, someone showing respect to a 4th division was unheard of) However, I was a shinobi in my life. I know the human anatomy almost as flawlessly as you do." Naruto replies licking his lick giving the healer a once over. Unohana narrowed her eyes at the shinobi turned shinigami. No one else seem to catch on that he was flirting with her. She did of course, how could she not?!

"Be that as it may, you are still in my care. (She noticed Naruto got a darker look in his eyes, causing her to smirk) I find it in your best interest for you to stay another night at the least." Unohana states. Naruto stared at the healer with a deviant smile.

"Oh? What I were to leave when you ended your shift here?" Naruto asks, a secret meaning behind it he was sure she'd understand. Unohana blushed a little but retaliated all the same.

"I do not think it would be wise, you might get hurt in the process, after all, you're not done healing." Unohana states. Oh, Naruto was definitely turned on. Naruto bites his lip and bows to her. She won this round.

"Very well, I will return to my room. I only hope that you'll exam me soon enough so that I may return to my duties" Naruto says. Unohana nods her consent.

As the blond teen walked back to his room, Unohana watched. Her heart rate had accelerated. This shinigami had her in his grasps and she knew that he knew it. She hasn't ever felt this way…

…

Three hundred years later:

Naruto had his arms wrapped around his wife. His head rested on her shoulder, staring at her. He could see a smile glimpse her face as she stared at the sun set.

"How's your morning, Retsu hime?" Naruto asks her, genuinely curious. Retsu motioned for him to seat himself next to her, so that they may enjoy tea together. Naruto moved, watching as she expertly poured both of them tea.

"Today had been good. As it has for many." Retsu replied. Naruto sipped the tea before setting it down, it was way too hot for him.

"How's the Ryoka?" Naruto asks after a few minutes of silence. Retsu frowned.

"Kurosaki is in critical condition. He's healing rather quickly, though, I suspect that's due to his inner hollow. I'm quite surprised that you didn't get involved, Naruto" Retsu admits with a frown. Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? Why would I have? My duty was to guard the old man…besides, I remember quite distinctly a beautiful woman threatening to cut…it off if I ever got fatally wounded again, I just couldn't take that chance" Naruto pouted at his now giggling wife.

"You find that funny, do you" Naruto asks as he moved behind her.

Unohana gasps, her back arching at his touch. Not a second later, she could feel his mouth on her neck, sucking and licking her skin passively.

"N-Naruto" Unohana gasp regaining some of her mind to speak. Naruto hummed. She knew from prior experience that when…they got like this they not be coming out.

"I have patients to heal, we can't-"Unohana started to protest only stopping abruptly when Naruto picked her up. Naruto grinned at her.

"It's a husband's job to take care of his wife, is it not?" Naruto asks staring at her with 'those' eyes. It was the same, lustful, gaze he used on her in the hospital; one's that even then she couldn't refuse. Unohana laid her head on his shoulder as he continued to carry her out to their forest.

…

Yamamoto shook his head to his Lt as he asked if he should send out a search party for the two missing Captains. He had a distinct feeling that this was Naruto's doing, once again. Yamamoto was positive that each Lt from the squads good handle things themselves for the day.

Not a lemon like you might expect. I just wanted to write a short fanfic where there was some relationship and not just…that. I've read other that was quite literally wham bam thank you ma am. Me no like this, so disrespectful to both parties…some writers on here just need to get laid…or something.


	2. Lemon

This is going to be another relationship one shot between Naruto and Captain Unohana. This was requested by a guest on fanfic, but none the less, I really wanted to do one

_**Warning:**_** If you don't know what a lemon is, let me briefly explain. ****A lemon is basically written porn ****between persons. Think of all those dirty secret fantasy\ies that you think about, that's what we writers call a lemon. **_**You've been warned.**_

…

Naruto watched his wife of three hundred years intently. She had just gotten home from her duties as a Captain. She worked hard, and it was to be admired. Most of the other Captains found that it was pointless to have a medical unit such as the fourth division. Naruto had more than gleeful to prove otherwise. He hadn't thought of it at the time as overloading the fourth division with patients, but he hadn't wanted the issue to be questioned again; and it wasn't. Of course, he had been reprimanded for it all, but even the old man Yamamoto went light on him. The point was, was that his wife was greatly undervalued, even to this day. He wanted to show her, and everyone else for that matter, just how valuable she was. Naruto grinned.

"Retsu hime" Naruto called to her. Unohana glanced over her shoulder smiling.

"Oh, you're home early." She said to him. In truth, he had let the old man know that he needed off early. When questioned, all he had to do was grin. Already, the old man was making arrangements for replacements of two of his captains.

"Hmm, are you tired?" Naruto asks her as he walked over to her. Gently helping her take of her Captains cloak. Unohana shook her head, but Naruto could see it in her eyes.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower" Unohana told him. Naruto bit his tongue. He may have been with Unohana for three hundred years, but for some reason, seeing her undressed was like the first time he had ever seen her in that state. It never lost value or excitement.

Naruto nodded his head. She was never going to make it in that shower, he knew.

"Your awfully quiet, Naruto, is something wrong?" Unohana asks him as she begins to undress. Naruto smiles softly at her worry.

"I'm fine, hime. A beautiful wife comes home to me and not any other man, what more could I ask for?" Naruto says grinning as she flushed pink.

"Well, you could ask for another wife" she states. Naruto frowns. It was true that he, as a shinobi, could have several wives so long as he could provide for them both mentally and physically. However, he desired no other woman except for the one before him. She could satisfy his lust, love, and power in a manner of spoken words…no, he didn't want nor require another wife.

At his silence, Unohana looked over at him. At first, she thought he was considering it, but giggled when she saw the plastered scowl on his face. Naruto, hearing her, glanced up at her and nearly drooled.

For him, Unohana Retsu was the most beautiful shinigami to have ever blessed the soul society. Her skin was fair, not overly blinding white, but at the same time, not even remotely kissed by the sun as he was. She was tall, only an inch or two shorter than himself. But even so, she had a curvy figure, not normally seen by tall women. Her hair was black, and at the moment it was undone from her braid, leaving it to flow around her breast and lower back.

Unohana gasped at him, as he walked right up to her with that predatory glint in his eyes. He got it every time when he was having…those thoughts. And suddenly she felt…more naked under his gaze.

"What are-"Unohana was cut off as her husband captured her lips with his own. His tongue soon followed, making her part her lips for his entry. His tongue was very flexible, she had to admit. She knew it was common to kiss, meeting tongue on tongue; but Naruto always dominated her mouth, twisting here and there, exploring. Her gums were sensitive place to be licked, especially when it wasn't her own doing it. For some reason, every odd touch, that was common for one own to do, seemed to have an entire different meaning when someone else was doing it.

She felt his hand gently hold her face to him. He was really close to her. She was naked while he was still clothed. Something she was beginning to suspect was on purpose. Finally, she could breathe properly as he broke the kiss. But, when his lips latched on to her neck, her breathing quickly picked up again.

"N-Naruto" Unohana breathed. She heard him hum but he didn't stop. She was rather turned on, but she didn't have the energy for-

…

Naruto hand one of his hands pressing her to him. In truth, he made a conscious effort to make sure that she was pressed up against his leg, after all, he needed his mind to work properly if he was going to…take care of his wife. He knew she was tired from work, but, he wanted to do something for her. And this was his, manly, way of helping her relax. That's one of the reasons why he stayed clothed, so there wouldn't be any mistaking who this was for.

Abruptly he picked her up. It threw the entire part of not pressing her against…him out the window. His hands were right below her bare behind, using them to keep his hold on her. She hadn't made any protest, only wrapping her legs around his waist (this woman was torture on…him) He kissed her over and over again on different parts of her body.

They had started in the living room, but he was carrying her to their room; not as nearly many windows. Unfortunately he couldn't see where he was going. Which led to them hitting a wall. Unohana grinned at him knowingly and went to take pity on him by walking to the room herself. Oh no! As one of her legs dipped down and touched the floor, Naruto squatted abruptly, taking both of her legs out from under her and on his shoulders. The wall supporting her so she didn't fall. If Naruto had looked, he would have seen his wife wide eyed and staring at him. But Naruto wasn't staring at her, he was staring at her…forbidden flower. He knew her by heart. That bundle of nerves that made him set her on fire when he touched it just right, on the top. To him, that was her whip cream. It was meant to be eaten first. Next, there was the fruit to 'his' flower. He could make this woman scream his name one minute and in the next have her mind blown. It was a little difficult for the later though.

Naruto glanced up at his wife. He never did anything to her without permission, he was a gentleman after all. Unohana blushed but nodded. Naruto grinned before diving right in.

…

Unohana was by all means a respectable woman. She had a warriors past, fighting and killing for the pleasure of it. The only other thing that was questionable about her if how she and Naruto got together. Everyone thought that she had charmed him after he left the hospital, because 'no way would it be her that feel for him'. But the truth was, was that Naruto Uzamaki literally had her in the palm of his hand. From that night that she had stayed with him in the hospital so that he wouldn't leave, to this very moment when he once again, held her to his disposal.

Her head titled to the ceiling as a moan passed through her mouth, seemingly echoing the room for the pure enjoyment of the one that had her pinned against the wall. Like his kisses, he dived in and explored. It seemed like he was quite interested in her clit. Although she couldn't see, she felt his tongue circle it before gliding across; extracting a heartfelt moan.

…

Naruto continued to tease her for over ten minutes (not that either of them knew that) It seemed to be animalist, the way that he touched her. He had begun to figure her while he 'ate' her. She tasted like that salty snack that you only divulged into on rare occasions. Her moans and body shakes were by far enough to send him over the edge. Like he said, animalist. She turned him on in every way.

…

"Ah…Naru-ooo….mmm" Unohana gasped out. She was trying to tell him to stop for a moment. She wanted…more of him. But he wasn't listening to her. Not that she really wanted him to stop. It felt like her entire lower region was swollen on the outside thanks to him. Her mind wasn't working enough to speak. So the only thing Unohana could do was-

"please, naaaah-rutooo" Unohana begged. Naruto froze and glanced up at her. He saw the lust in her eyes.

"This was supposed to be about you, hime" Naruto whispered. Unohana smiled.

"It still is, Naruto" Unohana states smirking, secretly glad that she could form proper sentences. Naruto licked his lips, allowing her to regain her footing on the floor. As soon as he set her down, Unohana legs felt weak, causing her to be forced to be caught by the blond before her. She moaned, feeling rather hot at the moment. She saw his gaze darken when she flushed again. Gently, he laid her on the living room floor.

…

She watched her husband undress. Despite being a peaceful and bright person, he had a lot of scars. Both from his old life and his new one. They weren't those brute scars that stood out unattractively, they were whiter, making them stand out on his skin. She knew how he got every scar, he had told her. Some he wasn't proud of, but others you could still see his determination. He had a handsome physique, she knew because she gave him a physical every three months. His entire body had defines muscles, sexily so. The cutest thing about him was his shyness about himself. The man had a great ass, not to mention pecks that were muscle.

When he was done, he crawled on top of her with a glint in his eye. Unohana places one of her hands on his waist, while the other drew his head forward, for a kiss. No matter how many times they had done this, he was always gentle with her when they began.

…

Naruto began to suck on her neck while he slowing and gently began to enter her precious region. He felt her tense slightly before she relaxed. He paused momentary, giving her a moment to adjust to him. Although he believed that a man and women were made for each other (I'm not against gays, you'll understand when you read this next bit) having a man's own reproductive part enter a females had to be painful at first. It wasn't like she was born with one in her and it came as second nature, no, it was something she had to adjust to, gradually.

He pulled out some before going back.

"Mm" Unohana moans grasping her arms around his neck.

He draws back again, a little more than last, before trusting back into her. He hears her moan, her eyes becoming glazy. If he were to be honest, he found this sight rather attractive. He was in heaven, her walls gripping at his own part as he started to pick up the rhythm. He picked a set, before changing it abruptly, moving into different positions. He wouldn't last long, not with this beautiful woman.

…

Unohana gasped as she felt herself being rotated. Instead of being below, she was now on top. She smiled at her Naruto. A man confident enough to allow her to top. It wasn't the first time, but it was still a nice gesture on his part.

She raised herself off him before coming down, stealing a moan from his lips. She repeated herself a few time before shortening it. Coming up half way before slamming down.

"Aaaah" Naruto groaned out. He bit his lip, his eyes were lidded. He grasp at her breast as they jerked. He felt her felt further into his hands as she continued at a new rhythm. He leaned forward, captured one of her nipples in his mouth, gaining a sharp intake of breath. He swirled his tongue around her nipples base before gently using his teeth to nibble the pink bud. He was careful to only using enough force that would pleasure her, and not hurt her. With his other hand, he had start to rub her clit as she continued her assault on him. She was moaning and groaning incomprehensible things, himself not fairing much better.

He felt her body tense as she drove into him vigorously, he met her with each trust. Her body shook, for the fourth time, before slumping onto him. He pumped a few more times, simulating more shivers from her as he himself came.

Unohana raised herself off of him before falling over beside him. She felt him get up and leave to the bathroom. She laid there naked and dripping, catching her breath. She closed her eyes, tiredly. But before she could drift off into sleep, she felt a warm cloth run over her thighs. Snapping her eyes open, she saw that Naruto was cleaning her off. She smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, Naruto koi" Unohana tells him. At first he doesn't do anything but grin at her in return.

"You're a beautiful woman, hime, you deserve so much more." Naruto spoke seriously. Unohana frowned.

"I have everything that I want and need, Naruto." Unohana whispered as he cleaned her private area. Naruto smiled lovingly at her. Naruto tossed the wash cloth over in the general direction og the bathroom.

Without warning, Naruto crouched and picked her up.

"I thought we already try this?" Unohana teased. Naruto pouted for a second.

"I'm just bringing you to bed, hime." Naruto explained. He carried her to their room, laying her down softly. He pulls the blankets over her before getting in as well. Snuggling up next to her, he wraps his arms around her, pressing their naked bodies against each other. Unohana kisses him good night before closing her eyes to go to sleep. Naruto continues to stare at her. She really was magnificent.

…..

THE END:

P.S (A/N) I'm sorry if you think this is a bad lemon. I personally didn't find it too bad. I didn't do any 'clapping' noises b/c I really don't feel like going that far into detail. I just wanted to point out, I'm a virgin, so I don't actually know if this is how a guy would actually react…I've heard stories of course…but come on, they've been together for 300 years in this fic…


	3. Naruto leaves for a month

Ja ne, this isn't a lemon…just another cute continued one shot for this story line. Hope you like it regardless…

Ichigo Kurosaki watched in shock as the fourth division Captain, Unohana Retsu, smiled and blushed when a man with spikey blond hair came out of nowhere and hugged her from behind. As far as he knew, the woman was single!

"Oi, Renji, who's that guy?" Ichigo asks the red head in the bed next to his. Renji looked over to where he was pointing and almost paled.

"He's Captain Uzamaki (Namikaze, but whatever). His division mainly deals with combat, but a few of them are assigned to other Captains. You're lucky you didn't run into him when you came to rescue Rukia" Renji says seriously.

"That's what you said before I beat Byakuya Kuchiki…" Ichigo pointed out dully. Renji shrugged, if the carrot top idiot was dumb enough to challenge the Captain, he wasn't going to get involved.

"Why is he all over Unohana taicho anyway, I thought she was single?" Ichigo asks. Suddenly the whole room got quiet. Ichigo looked at everyone in confusion before he slowly looked over his shoulder. Ichigo gulped, there behind him was Captain Uzamaki.

"What business is it to you whether or not Captain Unohana is single, boy?" Naruto growled out glaring at the carrot top. Ichigo stuttered for a moment before he realized that this guy had just called him 'boy'. They looked to be the same age!

"Who do you think you're calling 'boy'!?" Ichigo yelled standing up. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Honey, don't go touching my patients" Unohana's voice broke through to the blond. Naruto immediately calmed down and started his way back over to her.

"Sorry, hime" Naruto says sheepishly as he scratched the back end of his head. Ichigo, however, didn't like him turning his back on him.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled as he lunged at the Captain. He beat the last Captain that called him 'boy', this captain would be no different. Before Ichigo could even grab the hilt of his blade, he felt a prick on his neck. He looked up to see the blond Captain staring at him, the tip of his blade at his neck. Everyone was frozen. Even the Captain Unohana didn't move, though she looked at Naruto warily.

Unohana Retsu knew better than anyone what Naruto was capable of. The normal peaceful man could turn deadly when threatened. While she had an obligation to protect her patients, she wasn't about to go against the deadliest Captain of the seritei.

Ichigo didn't move. For some reason, he didn't think it was such a good idea.

"You have quite the ego, boy" Naruto states. Ichigo gulped.

"Is there a reason why you tried to draw your blade against me?" Naruto asks.

"I don't like being called 'boy', I'm seventeen!" Ichigo said glaring at the blond.

"I see, so instead of saying that, you thought you'd beat me up instead?" Naruto questioned raising an eyebrow. Ichigo didn't respond.

"Such a child's way of thinking. Grow up before someone decides to kill you for you idiocy" Naruto said coldly. Ichigo snarls.

"I'll show you who's an idiot, let's fight!" Ichigo yells.

Suddenly the blade from his neck is gone and so is the blond. He appeared right in front of Unohana.

"ja ne, such a rowdy patient you have, hime" Naruto says softly.

"If I recall correctly, you weren't much different" Unohana says softly. Naruto grins sheepishly before leaning over and giving her a kiss on her lips.

"So beautiful" Naruto whispers.

"Are you leaving?" Unohana asks. Naruto nods.

"Yeah, the old man wants me to go scout out Kurosaki's town for a bit until he's capable of doing it himself. So troublesome…" Naruto says. Unohana frowns but nods her head.

"Wait! What do you mean you're going to go-"Ichigo starts getting out of bed.

However, he doesn't make it that far before the blond reappears in front of him, hitting a pressure points causing him to pass out.

"I don't take too kindly to people checking my wife out, regardless of them being a child. You'll be wise to heed my words, don't give my wife any trouble, or you'll find that you won't be just a substitute (in other words, he'll kill Ichigo)" Naruto says as he caught the boy and placed him back on the bed.

Unohana raises an eyebrow at her husband. A question about his methods of dealing with people were…questionable. Naruto smiled at her.

"I'll be back in about a month, hime" Naruto says waving at her as he left.

"Be safe, Naruto" Unohana says. Naruto gives her a peace sign.

After a few moment, her Lt came up to her.

"Um, Taicho" Isane says.

"Hmm, what is it, Isane?" Unohana asks.

"Captain Uzamaki told me to tell you after he left…" Isane starts but blushes crimson. Unohana looks at her worried for a moment.

"What did he say, Isane?" Unohana asks. Isane gulped.

"He said that he wants me to take care of you while he's away!" Isane blurted, her eyes watery. Unohana watched as her Lt flushes between pink to red to crimson. Unohana smiles, the thoughtfulness of her husband's words were, once again, taken the wrong way. (Hahaha I got you didn't, perverts :3 )

"Isane, he didn't mean it like that. Why are you so red, did you consider actually fulfilling his request with what you thought?" Unohana teased her Lt. Isane snapped her gaze at her amused captain.

"nani?! O-of course not! I w-, what did he mean then?" Isane quickly asks. Unohana closes her eyes.

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you, I'm sure you would find out eventually. Without Naruto around, I'll be covering his squad. I'll be needing you to handle things on this end until he comes back." Unohana says. Isane breathed a sign of relief.

"But, why do you have to? Couldn't one of the other captains?" Isane asks, not liking the idea of her captain being over worked. Unohana chuckled.

"Actually, Jushiro and Shunsui will be helping me. Naruto's Captain of squad zero, we've split the work load up evenly as possible." Unohana explains smiling.

"Oh" Isane says, still blushing at her mistake.

"Don't worry, Isane, you're not the only one he's done this to" Unohana sighs, her husband could be so cruel sometimes.

Isane nodded. Unohana grabbed a random chart and looked over it.

"Well, let's finish up with today's work" Unohana says with a sigh. Isane nods her head getting back to work.

When she was sure that no one was around, Unohana remembered what Naruto had told her before he left.

'Don't worry, hime! I've left several clones of myself around the house for you'

Unohana had shrugged it off, thinking that they'd be cleaning the house up but, it wasn't until now that she relized that he had stressed 'for you'. What on earth did he think-!

Unohana blushed as she realized. Suddenly, she had something to look forward to when she got off.

….the end…


	4. the Hospital again

Alright, here's another chapter. This one has a lemon in it. It's towards the bottom…

….

Unohana had been worried. No, not about her patients, they were fine. Even that Ichigo Kurosake was doing just fine. He'd be leaving any time now back to the world of the living. She was worried about her husband. Only a half hour ago, he sent of an emergency signal, causing the immediate relief squad to go and give him back up. Naturally, Naruto's own squad was selected to go give him back up. Even now, they weren't back. Unohana sighed as she drank her tea. She had tried to ask the clones but…they had dispersed several seconds after she came home.

…..

"Baka" Naruto grunted. Kisuke Urahara, former Captain or the research and development team, lowered his hat to shade his eyes. The said 'baka' had accidently released a new hollow's bait…unfortunately, the bait was design to last longer; not to mention it attracted stronger hollow's.

"I really am sorry" Kisuke says bowing a little. Naruto glared at the man.

"Stop bowing! You were a captain just as I, besides, it's freaking me out." Naruto says turning away. Kisuke blinked in surprise.

"Neh, besides, you and your friends helped me out, so we're all good." Naruto says.

"But your team did most of the work" Tessai spoke before Kisuke could cover his mouth. Naruto froze in midstep.

"Well how about this…in order to make up for it (Kisuke groans) every time one of my squad mates comes here, they get free board and meals for the entire time that they're here" Naruto says.

"Just your squad right?" Kisuke asks, perking up. Naruto nods. Kisuke grins.

"Deal!" Kisuke says.

"Anyway…" Naruto says turning to his squad.

Sai, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke stood in front of him. It was odd, to say the least.

"I suppose we should get back to the soul society then" Naruto says. As they started, Naruto looked down at his abdomen. He was bleeding a pretty good amount. He covered it with his hand, hoping no one would notice.

….

"Make a hole!" A voice yelled, echoing the entire fourth division barracks. Immediately room was made. Unohana, who had returned out of boredom, looked up from the patient she was examing.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai were carrying Naruto while Sakura ran beside them, her hands glowing green (she's trying to heal him). Naruto was still conscious but he was looking around.

"Over here" Unohana directed them over to a spare table. Gently, they laid him on it. Expertly, Unohana tore open his clothes and nearly gasped at what she saw. The wound was already infected, green gobs of puss were leaking out.

"What happened over there?!" Unohana questioned.

"Kisuke accidently released a hollow bait that was designed to test Lt's and seated officers. It lasted longer and attracted deadlier hollows. We didn't know he was hit, he didn't say anything! He fell while in the gate. We immediately brought him here" Sasuke answered, extremely worried for his Captain.

Unohana examined the wound. The infection was worsening despite her healing him.

"Gaaaaahh!" Naruto yelled moving away from the hands that were scraping at his side. He was a little out of it, but he could clearly feel the pain.

"Hold him" Unohana orders them. Kakashi and Sasuke grab onto arms, while Sakura and Sai grab his legs.

"I'm sorry, but this will hurt a lot" Unohana warns her husband. Unohana laced her hand with her reistu and used her hand to scoop deep with the wound to snag the sack of venom causing the rapid infection.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhh" Naruto screamed, beginning to pant. Unohana ejected her hand quickly, throwing the sack of venom, which looked much like a vine of fish eggs, into a trash can. Immediately she began to heal his side. At a certain point in this process, Naruto stopped trying to move away, causing his team to let him go.

"You gave us one hell of a scare, taicho" Sakura says. Naruto looked at her for a few seconds, finding it hard to concentrate. Naruto tried to sit up but a hand forced him back down. He looked up at his wife and smiled.

"So beautiful" Naruto mutters before passing out. Unohana smiles as a light blush crosses her face.

"If you don't mind, we'll leave him in your care" Kakashi says bowing to the healer.

"Yes" Unohana says. At once, the remainder of the team bowed and gave their thanks. It was an unusual gesture, one that Unohana learned that all shinobi did when a healer or someone helped them, especially a healer.

"Isane, please transport him to a spare room" Unohana ordered her Lt. Isane nodded and quickly grabbed Hanataro to help her.

…..

Naruto woke up to beeping. It was annoying him, so he knowingly ripped the stupid cord off his chest, and shut off the damn machine. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He saw Unohana sleeping in a chair beside his bed. The door was shut and the annoying machine was off.

Quietly, Naruto got out of the annoying bed, careful not to wake up his wife. Naruto grinned. It was almost too perfect. Unohana had her lips parted just enough for-

…

Unohana snapped her eyes open when she felt someone kissing her. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was just Naruto. Naruto broke off and stared at her.

"Hime, I haven't seen you in a month. I've missed you" Naruto admits, positioning himself so that he's sitting on her lab, but using his legs to hold himself up so that he didn't 'crush' her. Unohana smiles.

"Funny, I haven't seemed to miss a day with 'you'" Unohana teases the blond, referring to his clones.

"Oh? I promise you, the original can take care of you so much better than a copy" Naruto assures.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Unohana questions. Naruto almost groans at her teasing. He knew perfectly well that she wasn't about to leave the hospital until she deemed him fit enough to, husband or not. Naruto narrows his eyes and he thinks of something.

He watches his wife, who had an amused expression on her face. For a moment, he's not sure how she'd react to it but…

Unohana gasp when she saw what her husband was about to do. His lips and tongue working her neck, knowing full well that it was a sensitive spot.

"Naruto-"Unohana tried to protest. Naruto, however, trails further down, pushing away her robes to access her left breast. Unohana, despite herself, moans as she arches further onto his mouth. Naruto sucks on her nipple, grazing his teeth over it before gliding his tongue over it. He feels Unohana's hands hold his head there, indicating that she was rather enjoying what he was doing to her. He knew he had to act before she came to her senses and made him stop. This was her place of work after all.

Working quickly, Naruto undid just enough of her robes so that he could touch her and have his way with her, before undoing his own, keeping her occupied all the meanwhile. He switched to the other breast, having already made the one he was working on swollen. He moved his hand down to exposed region, rubbing his hand across her clit. He closed his eyes, listening to her quiet moans. It was intoxicating. Using his other hand, he pressed a finger into her, making her gasp. She was so wet, Naruto noticed. He added his middle finger into her, enjoying the way her moans became louder. If Naruto was sure that he could get away with it, he'd have made her cum just by this, but he was pressed on time, and he wasn't sure. He moved his fingers away and stopped sucking on her breast, both of which were swollen. Unohana seemed to be coming out of her haze, but Naruto would have none of that. He latched his mouth over hers, kissing her intently. Although Naruto loved kissing his wife, it was serving as dual purpose at the moment. The first, was well, because Naruto really like kissing his wife but it also served to keep her…mind where he wanted it. The second, was to conceal her noises of what he was about to do.

Guiding himself, Naruto slowly pressed into his wife. Unohana, despite her mouth being kissed, moaned out of pleasure. Thrusting again, Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the way his wife responded to him. Her eyes were hazy and lidded. Her tongue freezing each time her dove into her, and a moan would escape her mouth despite his best efforts to keep her quiet.

Naruto picked up his pace. He couldn't really move around, but he kept his pace unpredictable so that she would steadily reach her limit. He may be pressed one time, afraid someone would walk in on them, but he was going to make his wife very happy. He thrusted harder into, knowing she could take him, causing the chair they were in to come off the ground. As he pulled back, the chair would hit the ground again. Naruto, however, wasn't paying any mind to that.

Suddenly, he felt Unohana grasp his hips. She began to meet him in his thrust; and in a chair it wasn't that hard to do. Naruto stopped kissing her, neither of them could breathe.

"Ah…AH….mmm….Nar-ooo" Unohana moans. Naruto knew that if someone was passing by the door, they would have heard her. But at the moment, he wasn't focused on that, instead, he was pounding into his wife, who was determined to make him cum first. Naruto moaned as Unohana expectantly gently grasped his sack of jewels and began to expertly rub them. He titled his head back, unable to contain himself as he came. He kept thrusting into Unohana, thankfully, she was cumming right after him. Her hands clutched his robes as she bit onto his shoulder to keep from making much noise.

Naruto breathed heavily. He began to redo his wife's robes. After he did hers, he did his own. Unohana sat in her chair catching her breath. Naruto felt pretty proud of himself. He had managed for the first time, to 'do' his wife in a hospital. Unohana, on her part, didn't know whether to be mad at him or impressed.

"This…will never happen again" Unohana says sternly. Naruto grins, leaning down and kissing his wife. Unohana kisses him back, a brush creeping upon her face despite everything.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Naruto jumps back into bed, while Unohana checks over herself.

"Come in" Unohana says in her normal working voice. Isane and Sasuke walk in.

"Sorry for the intrusion" Isane apologizes. Sasuke however was looking at the two captains. Suddenly Sasuke smirked at his Captain. Before Sasuke could comment however, Naruto threw a pillow at him.

"Shut it teme" Naruto growled. Sasuke easily caught the pillow before sticking his tongue out. Isane looked confused but Unohana looked like a tomato.

Sasuke filled Naruto in on the reports and what not from when he was gone. Unohana busied Isane with other patients. After about half an hour, the two Lt's were gone. Naruto got up from the bed again. He walked up to his wife and hugged her. Pervertly he reached into her robes gliding his hand across her slit.

"You're still so wet" Naruto says licking the juices from his hand. Unohana turns away from him, blushing once again. She fiddle with the something on the desk for a moment. Naruto pressed himself against her.

"I told you, hime, the original is better than the copy. It seems that even you agree on that." Naruto whispers into her ear as he grabs onto her waist. Unohana turns around, allowing Naruto to once again suck on the other side of her neck, trapping her against the counter.

"Please, Narutooo, l-let's go somewhere else" Unohana says, not able to deny him. Naruto grins ferally. Without further notices, Naruto bends down so that he can give her a piggy back ride.

"I can walk" Unohana says pointedly. Naruto grins.

"Don't tell me you don't want to ride me?" Naruto says suggestively. Unohana closes her eyes while she climbs onto Naruto.

"Such a way with words" Unohana sighs. Naruto takes off out the window, his destination was their forest.

….

The END


End file.
